Mika Waku
Mika Waku is a 10 year old 5th grade student in Pop's class and is Pop's best friend. Mika is very shy to the point where her sentence hardly go off without "..." indicating pauses. She is given the nickname Kaku-chan by Sika. Most of the characters almost always refer to her as Kaku followed by some sort of honorific. This seems to annoy Mika a bit , but she doesn't protest too much. She is the sister of Nozomi Waku/Non-chan, who was in Ojamajo Doremi Naisho.Doremi Naisho. When she was little she was sick with throat cancer, Non-chan who was a special human born with magic power gave her magic ability to Mika upon curing her with her magic, unaware that she would get sick herself. This is the reason she is chosen. Character *Name: Mika Waku *Hobbies: drawing (though she is not good at it), doing magic tricks with cards *Likes: quietness, drawings, chocolate *Dislikes: loudness, people showing sympathy towards her family because of her sister's death *Color: green *Note: La *Spell: Pika Pitata kamikaton tatam *Fairy: Cece *Family: Mother, father and deseased sister Nozomi (from Naisho) *Friends: The other witches although she is quiet about being friends *Best friend: Pop *Dream: none Personality Mika is a very shy person. She rarely talks and if does, she pauses a lot during talking. Despite her shyness she is very loyal to her friends and will often be the first to stop someone from doing something. For example, going after Sika during the level 4 exam and knocking Natasha's wand out her hand when attempting to bring back her father. At school other students spread rumors that she didn't care that her sister died, but the truth was that she hides sadness by being quiet, and is selectively mute during class (she never talks in class) she is able to talk outside of class well, but is still shy. She doesn't use honorifics at all, besides when calling her sister Non-chan, and calling teachers Sensei. Appearance No matter what Mika wears, she always wears a green bandanna that belonged to her sister. During the fanfic, a doctor takes it off of her, but it gets lost after the wizards attack, she gets a new one from Sara and Olivia as a birthday gift. She eventually gets the original one back. Mika's usual outfit is an orange shirt with light yellow sleeves, her skirt is also light yellow. Her alternate outfit (She wears her alternate outfit more than others) is a green sundress with darker outlines. When the girls go to the beach she doesn't go swimming and wears her sundress. Her Pajamas are the same ones Non-chan wore in Ojamajo Doremi Naisho. She often has an odd eye style (or lack of style) dubbed Mika eyes in the manga, which Sika points out (though she says it's the look of her face claiming it's her eyes). Her Past Mika is the sister of Nozomi Waku who dies in Ojamajo Doremi Naisho. It is revealed (fictionally) in Ojamajo Symphonys that she got sick after using magic, which is thought to be fake, is actually real. Mika, who was born with throat cancer, was healed by Non-chan and the sickness and magic power transferred. While Non-chan is sick, Mika moves in with her aunt to give her parents an easier time. During this time she is hurt by her aunt a couple times. Because of this, she understands Natasha a bit more than others but it is nowhere near as bad as Natasha. As well when she was 6, or so, there was a fire at her aunt's house(the reason that she moves back to Misora). During the fire she hides under the bed, a firefighter tries to save her, but as they go through the house, the fire-man is almost crushed by a falling beam, but Mika randomly summoned a magical barrier. The fireman fainted (he gave the oxygen mask to Mika). As an Ojamajo Mika is a green Ojamajo and has the strongest magical powers, having inheriting Non-chan powers and developing her own. She can even keep up fairly well with the others when they are in chosen witch outfits and is even able to only have to say the first part of her spell to have it cast. Her crystal ball is a light green crescent moon, initially it's bigger than the other's (though not drastically bigger, but noticeable) Mika's fairy is named Cece. Cece acts a lot like Mika and even uses the Mika Eyes. She is a bit shy, but is a bit more childish than Mika is. Her wizard counterpart is Ryo. He is the strongest and leader of the wizards and is seemingly the one in charge. He guies ALSO the Ojamajo group. Her past counterpart is her sister because she is deceased at the time of ultimate magical stage initially, Mika and Nozomi struggled with being able to keep the magical stage going, then something happens and the magical stage works. Her future counterpart is her daughter Nozomi. Despite being the same age Nozomi acts way more like a kid and is way more talkative. She claims that she has no clue where it came from because both her parents are untalkative. Relationship with other Symphonys Mika does not really interact with people that much, she has a hard time considering people as her friends which is why it takes so long for her to get her chosen form. Pop- She claims Pop is her best friend. Mika doubts this sometimes wondering if Pop would be her friend if she wasn't a witch. Natasha- Natasha says Mika is one of her best friends. Mika feels as if Natasha is nice because she feels like Nat owes Mika for stoping her from using magic to bring back her dad. Sara- Not much interaction is shown between the two. Though Mika is the first to realise Sara is older. Mika feels like Sara is just nice to everyone. Sika- Sika really likes Mika as a friend though Mika missunderstands this for just hanging out with her because they didn't get their chosen forms for quite some time. Olivia- Mika along with Pop walks home with Olivia(though it was suppose to be Natasha doing it). Mika thinks that she Olivia is just a kid and doesn't consider her a friend. Yuki and Yuka- the twins respect her and look up to her. Mika thinks they just respect her like any kid. Despite her be seemingly indifference to friendship she gets her chosen uniform from protecting all her friends, this causes her to get a bigger magic boost than the others.(however she does loose some of her inherited magic from her sister). Family Parents- She loves her parents but she feels like she often compared to Non-chan and feels they love her less than they did for Non-chan. Non-chan- She feels her sisters death is because of her(well she kinda is). She loves her sister despite her having passed. Nozomi- Mika's daughter in Mirai. She cares for her daughter and raised her to not be as anti-social as her. She thinks Nozomi is the best thing to happen to her. Love Life Misaki- Pop's old friend and leader of the soccer team. Her crush is pretty short lived then only lasting until a few months after Ojamajo Symphonys. Ryo- She first met Ryo when she was little and was her only friend for a while though she moved and didn't see him or realized it was the same person for sometime. He was already a wizard for quite sometime. She is the reason he stops being evil. She loves Ryo but isn't sure why or when she started liking him. In Mirai She is a part of the queens council like the other symphonys. She has no problem with the kids going to the other world. She is a love for Pop! Trivia *Her Fairy's name comes from her original name which was Cecilia. *Since she is the last one to get her chosen she only transforms into this form twice. *Her name in Magical Symphonies is Mina "Min" Wiggins. PopMika.png|Mika and friend Pop Girl_Base_9_by_Hibiscus_Cat_Bases.png|Mika and a clarinet Ojamajo_Doremi_Symphony_by_XDsymphony.jpg|original REALLY old picture of Mika Ojamajo_symphonys_Mika_Waku_by_XDsymphony.jpg|Mika chosen form Mikaw.png Category:Characters